


The Best Christmas

by rosyrichie



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrichie/pseuds/rosyrichie
Summary: Mike and Will exchange Christmas gifts.





	The Best Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot for my secret santa! It's not my best, but hopefully they'll enjoy it and you do too.

Will felt the frigid breeze on his legs as he swung open the squeaky car door.

“I’ll be back to get you around ten! Have fun!” Joyce exclaimed while rubbing Will’s shoulder. 

Will clung onto Mike’s Christmas present, it wasn’t anything big, but it was what he could afford. He had spent at least 12 hours crafting what he thought was his best drawing yet, and he couldn’t be more ecstatic that Mike was the one it was going to. He also brought a bag of sour gummy worms, which were Mike’s favorite candy. 

Before Will could even ring the doorbell, Mike swung his front door open and greeted him with a grin. 

“Merry Christmas Will,” he said. This was Mike’s favorite holiday other than Halloween, and Will loved to see Mike light up like he did from October to December. 

Mike wrapped his arm around Will’s shoulders and guided him inside. Karen greeted him and said she was making mashed potatoes, Will’s favorite. Mike guided him downstairs into the warm basement where a fire was crackling. They decided to exchange gifts before they ate because otherwise they’d be too jittery.

Mike retrieved his gift as Will plopped down onto the couch, Mike soon following. He could feel his heart start to beat faster as he got nervous that his gift wouldn’t be enough for Mike. He always felt as if he wouldn’t be enough for Mike. 

“Okay so this is really bad, but I had the idea and I figured I might as well make it and give it to you.” Mike rubbed the back of his neck as he said this, so Will knew he was nervous too. Will took the red bag and removed the white tissue paper. Inside the bag was a handmade comic titled “Super Spy” with a poorly drawn Will Byers on the front. 

As he flipped through the pages, Will’s eyes began to well up with tears. The comic was all about his journey helping the crew defeat the mindflayer in October. The drawings were sub-par at the best, but Will treasured every page. Will had spent the last few months believing that everything was his fault and that he was evil, but this comic Mike created portrayed him as a hero. A tear ran down his face and he felt Mike’s hand brush it away.

“I just,” Will choked. He didn’t know what to say. Mike wrapped his arms around him, making Will’s tears spill even harder.

“I know you think you’re evil and that everything that’s happened is your fault, but it’s not. No one thinks that. You’re the strongest person I know.” Mike whispered to him as he rested his forehead on Will’s. He felt his hand come up to his face and his thumb rubbed over his cheek. “Please don’t ever think that you’re evil.”

Mike pulled away from Will, and he wiped the rest of the tears from his face. Will thanked him for everything, for sticking by his side through all this.

“Hey, I told you, crazy together.” Mike responded. 

“Well, you just showed up my gift to you I guess.” Will laughed. He handed mike the drawing which was wrapped in a Christmas themed envelope. Mike pulled the drawing out and his jaw dropped.

“I didn’t know if you remembered me saying this! This is amazing, I love it so much.” Mike exclaimed as he examined the drawing of the two of them on the swing set in kindergarten. At the top of the picture Will had written “It was the best thing I’ve ever done.” 

“Well, yeah.” Will said, he could feel his cheeks heating up from embarrassment. He remembered it alright, it was almost all he thought about. It was what made Will admit to himself that he had a crush on Mike. He glanced up at him and noticed there was a tinge of pink on his cheeks too. “Mike, you’re my best friend, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Mike looked up at him and Will felt his heart stop when he saw Mike leaning in. He felt like he might throw up. 

“Mike, please.” Will said and Mike stopped in his tracks.

“What?” He questioned, a confused look on his face.

“Please don’t kiss me if you don’t mean it.” Will whispered with his eyes closed. He felt Mike’s warm lips on his and placed his hand onto his face as he kissed him back.

“I’ve never meant anything more.” Mike said as he rested his forehead on Will’s. “You’re everything to me.”

“Well, merry Christmas to me.” Will chuckled. “I got two of the best gifts ever. You and the horribly drawn, but adorable comic book you made me.”

They were startled out of their trance by Karen calling that dinner was ready.

After they ate, Mike and Will spent the night on the couch in the basement, snuggled up under a blanket, Mike’s hands running through Will’s hair.

“Thank you for the best Christmas ever.” Will told Mike, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It truly was all he could ask for. 

“No, thank you for the best Christmas ever. I’m so glad I finally worked up the courage to kiss you.” Mike smiled and kissed Will’s forehead. 

It truly was the best Christmas that either of them could ask for.


End file.
